elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redwater Den
add-on is not installed, Redwater Den will be an unmarked bandit camp with ID POIFallForest05. }} Redwater Den is a location in . It lies west of Boulderfall Cave, between the Atronach Stone and Faldar's Tooth. From above the surface it appears to be just a ruined cottage, but it has a trapdoor which leads to an underground area. It appears to be some sort of drug den; the place is littered with empty skooma bottles. There are people coughing, and tendrils of red smoke swirl in the air. Further into the depths, skooma is being made. It is a great area for acquiring rare potions, such as Redwater skooma, skooma and Sleeping Tree sap, as well as moon sugar. They respawn every eleven days. Sublocations Redwater Spring Redwater Springs consists of three large caves, one of them being where the Dragonborn has to collect the bloody waters in The Bloodstone Chalice, if they have joined the Volkihar Clan. The second seems to be where Venarus Vulpin did his research and the third is a prison with a floor trap hiding a spike pit, and a large cage with two Death Hounds locked in it. Between them is a sleeping area for vampires with several coffins reached through a crypt, and it is also the location of Venarus Vulpin. Characters *Addict *Attendant *Bandit *Dealer *Doorman *Imperial Deserter *Nobleman Enemies *Vampire *Vampire's Thrall *Vampire Fledgling *Blooded Vampire *Skeleton *Death Hound *Venarus Vulpin Quests *The Bloodstone Chalice *Possible location for Cleansing Light *Possible location for Culling the Beast *Possible location for Ancient Power Notable items *''The Battle of Red Mountain'' (Block) – on a table in the ruined house, above ground. *Redwater Skooma – behind the front desk. A free sample can be acquired on the Dragonborn's first visit. *Spell Tome: Telekinesis – in the large cavern past the skooma den, in a prison cell. *Venarus Vulpin's Research *Venarus Vulpin's Journal Gallery Redwater Den Entrance.png|The entrance to Redwater Den. Redwater Wellspring.png|Redwater Spring found deep within Redwater Den. Trivia *If the Dragonborn is not a Vampire, drinking the Redwater Skooma inside the den will make them faint, and they will wake up inside a cell. However, this only works when no one is hostile to the Dragonborn yet, otherwise drinking the Redwater Skooma will not make them faint. **The Dragonborn will need to pick the lock or get a key to get out. There is a lockpick in the inventory of a dead Wood Elf near the cell and pickpocketing the Vampire guarding the cell produces the key. There is also a key on a table just outside the cell and can only be obtained using Telekinesis. Its Spell Tome is inside the cell. *The vampires in Redwater Den, as well as the name itself, are possibly a homage to Redwater Slough in . *The knife and fork on a table next to a bottle of Black-Briar Mead can be equipped and used as weapons. *Unprovoked assaults on the inhabitants do not incur a bounty. *If the Dragonborn is neither a vampire nor a werewolf, or otherwise immune to diseases while activating the Bloodspring, various diseases will be contracted. *After dealing with Redwater Den's inhabitants, the Patriarch of Redwater Den may send Vampire Assassins after the Dragonborn, even if no survivors were left to bear witness to the attack. Regardless, they will have an Assassin's Writ with the Dragonborn mentioned by name. *It is possible to be sent back to Redwater Den to retrieve a body part of an ancient vampire in the quest "Ancient Power." *The Dealer can be asked for a free sample over and over, allowing for multiple free vials of Redwater Skooma and increases to Speechcraft. When she finally refuses she says, "How 'bout you pay for your habit like everybody else. We're not running a charity here." She can, however, be asked again. *When entering the Redwater Spring, the conversation between the vampire and her thrall may not happen. The thrall will say his line but the vampire may not say anything because she may have a different voice actor. This all depends on what level the Dragonborn is. *Once the Dragonborn has escaped, characters such as the Doorman will be labelled "Vampire's Thrall." Bugs * If accessed during or after the Dawnguard quest line, when siding with the Dawnguard, most of the den may not have been rendered, making it inaccessible. **This can be fixed by saving the game before entering and disabling the quicksave, then enter the den and use Whirlwind Sprint to cross the missing stairs and proceed through the den until reaching Redwater Spring by lockpicking the bar door at the end of the booths or by buying and consuming Redwater Skooma. Then when entering Redwater Spring have the Dragonborn killed and make sure to spawn with the save from outside prior to entering, then enter again without saving and the den should render completely. **Leaving the Den and re-entering will work too in some cases. *If Sanguinare Vampiris has been contracted prior to drinking from the Bloodspring, Sanguinare Vampiris will be contracted a second time upon drinking from the Bloodspring. Appearances * Notes de:Rotwassergrotte es:Guarida de Aguas Rojas ru:Красноводное логово Category:Skyrim: Shacks Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves